dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Senku Ishigami
|romaji = Ishigami Senkū |alias = |race = Human |birthday = January 4 |age = 18 years and 251 days (chapter 99) 3700+ (chronologically) |gender = Male |height = 171.4 cm |weight = |hair = Blonde with Dark Green Tips |eye = Red |status = Alive |petrification = Year 2019 (Petrified by Unknown) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 1 Chapter 1, Senku is Petrified along with all of Earths Human Population. April 1st Year 5738 (Awakens) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 2 Chapter 13, Senku Awakens from petrification. Year 5739 (Revived by Taiju) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 2 Chapter 15, Senku is Revived from having his Cervical Plexus snapped. |nationality = Japanese |family = Byakuya Ishigami (adoptive father) Ruri (ex-wife) |occupation = Scientist |affiliation = Kingdom of Science |mangadebut = Chapter 1 |animedebut = Episode 1 |japvoice = Yūsuke Kobayashi Mikako Komatsu (Young) |engvoice =Aaron Dismuke Mikaela Krantz (Young) |imagegallery = Senku Ishigami/Image Gallery }} |Ishigami Senkū}} is the main protagonist of ''Dr. Stone'', and is friends with Taiju Oki and Yuzuriha Ogawa. He is known for his catchphrases, one of which is "Ten Billion Percent" .Chapter 1 He was de-petrified half a year before Taiju, and eventually created the Stone Formula with Taiju's help.Chapter 4 In the Stone World, Senku wants to rebuild civilization and establish a Kingdom of Science. He was the first-prize champion in the village games, and currently holds the title of Village chief in Ishigami Village. Appearance |-|Manga= |-|Anime= Senku is a skinny young man with with white (light green in the anime,) brush-like hair that spikes up, with two locks of hair that drape over his face, and red eyes. It is stated by Kohaku that he has "the face of a lady killer," implying he is handsome. His stone markings are two, symmetrical diagonal lines on top of his inner eyebrows. Pre-Stone World, he wore a typical school uniform with a lab coat over it. After waking up in the Stone World, he switched to wearing animal skin clothing in a rudimentary manner. After Yuzuriha's de-petrification, He gets these clothes patched up in a better manner. He writes Albert Einstein's mass–energy equivalence formula E=mc^2 is printed across the front of his clothes, serving as a "motto". Personality Senku has an over-the-top attitude that comes in the form of comedy and leadership. He is confident in himself and has the ability to back it up. Even so, he never lets his confidence clouds his judgment or belittles those around him. Rather, he serves as a source of encouragement and inspiration to everyone around him. Because of his wits and his caring nature, people tend to gather around him colleagues and supporters alike. Although he has a strong sense of justice, he doesn't let the rules dictate his actions and can be cunning at times to get what he wants. He often acts as if he builds inventions and uses people for his own interests and in the name of science, but beneath his arrogance and manipulative nature lies a genuinely kind heart. He goes against Tsukasa, stating he would use science for the sake of saving the seven billion people petrified. In a flashback, when asked who he would choose between saving himself, his friend or his lover, he answered he would find a way to save everyone. He proves this true when he chooses to "sacrifice" himself to save his friend Yuzuriha from Tsukasa at the cost of revealing to him the ingredients and process for the elixir that would de-petrify the stone statues. similarly, he built an automobile for the express purpose of being able to transport the elderly with limited mobility despite claiming he did it for the sake of faster travel to the enemy headquarters. He even willingly was going to walk into a very obvious trap set by Tsukasa to save Chrome (as Tsukasa knew he would never abandon his friends) though luckily Chrome cleverly managed to escape on his own. On a side note, he seems averse to the idea of romance. He was disturbed when he met Kohaku and she claimed she "fell for him" before clarifying she meant it in a platonic manner and was interested in his actions more than anything. He calls a brain filled with love the most illogical and seems against the idea himself though he is shown supportive of Taiju's and Yuzuriha's relationship along with Chrome's feelings for Ruri. In addition, when he married Ruri, he immediately divorced her rather than take advantage of the situation and seemed disturbed when Nikki claimed to have fallen for him (though she hasn't shown increased romantic interest since). Senku strongly believes in science, believing that there is nothing science cannot solve but that science is a steady pain in the ass long process of understanding the rules behind the phenomenon. He refuses to lie about anything regarding science, as Tsukasa asked if Senku would promise to quit pursuing science and Tsukasa would not kill him, Senku flat out refused. He will never lie when it comes to the capabilities of science (partially due to his own straightforward personality). Senku is perseverant in his endeavors, having worked solo for six months initially in creating the de-petrification elixir. He also has the habit of saying "ten billion percent chance" as his catchphrase for when he is sure of something. He loves science and particularly loves to create new inventions. He will also use his accomplishments and inventions to win people to his side, such as recreating ramen from scratch to win over some of the villagers to help him in his process to make iron. He tends to be conniving and straight forward in his opinions, which gets on the nerves of some of his friends and makes him a terrible negotiator. Nonetheless, his intelligence, charisma, and compassion for his friends allows him to win many allies and even move some of his enemies, most notably Tsukasa. Abilities and Skills 'Intelligence' Senku Ishigami is a genius with a vast amount of scientific knowledge. He is able to invent various kinds of tools and gadgets in a short amount of time with ease. As a child, he designed and built a functioning miniature rocket ship. Senku also possesses an analytical mind, being able to correctly discern the situation he is in. Even in his pre-teens, he was intelligent and sharp-minded enough to create advanced machines. Senku has shown knowledge in chemistry, physics, engineering, geology, biology and mathematics. In addition, he has enough medical expertise to save Gen through blood transfusion, create aspirin and accurately diagnose and cure Ruri of her pneumonia, and cryogenically preserve Tsukasa until they could find a proper cure for his injuries. He has his limits, as he admits he isn't a vehicle architect. He also can't compare to Kaseki in terms of building skills, as Kaseki has far more experience than him. Charisma Though arrogant and eccentric, he is a caring individual whose love of science and innate kindness allow others to gravitate towards him and trust him. Many of the villagers were suspicious of him but he was able to invent interesting new things such as ramen and glasses to get them to slowly become comfortable around him. He is able to lead the villagers into an effective army against Tsukasa's Empire of Might and the villagers have since developed a strong sense of loyalty to him, even helping with the many arduous labor and tasks to build his inventions. His charisma is not limited to his allies, as he managed to convert many key members of Tsukasa's army to his side such as Nikki and Ukyo by appealing to their desires and through his magnetic personality. Determination Though he lacks in physical ability, he has more than enough determination to see his goals come true. He willingly faced death to protect his friend Yuzuriha from Tsukasa without being fazed and with full trust in his friends. He similarly refuses to give up on a task no matter how arduous. Tactical Intelligence In addition to his scientific intelligence, he appears to have some skill as a strategist. He managed to coordinate the villagers and even some of Tsukasa's army whom he converted to his side in an effective bloodless war against Tsukasa's Might of Empire. Similarly, he managed to have Kohaku, Ginro, and Amaryllis infiltrate the chief of treasure island's harem as spies and managed to communicate with Kohaku and develop a strategy to cleverly gather the scattered petrified pieces of his friends along with the precious stones from the Soyuz chamber. Weaknesses Physical Ability Senku has no outstanding physical traits, and he would lose against someone like Kohaku in a brawl, something he himself admits.Chapter 17 He is rather weak (even by modern standards). He was unable to hold down Homura, a petite woman, after managing to grab hold of her. He is also very vulnerable to hypothermia, only being able to withstand cold water for a short amount of time. Similarly, he tends to get physically exhausted rather quickly. Lack of craftsman skill While not too bad in terms of craftsmanship skills, it takes him a very long time to learn how to create items. It took him several months to learn how to do pottery and even then it could only be considered decent. He also failed miserably at making glassware and for more detailed and intricate objects requires expert craftsmen like Kaseki to make them. He also requires someone like Yuzuriya to piece together the broken stone statues as he lacks her talent and precision. Lack of cooking skills While not a weakness per se, he is not an exceptional cook. He is shown to know how to cook but lacks experience and quality ingredients. While he knows the process of how to make food, most of the time the more complicated food does not taste good. While he was able to make cotton candy and cola, more complicated foods such as wine, ramen and bread proved to be terrible tasting. While in the ramen's case part of it was due to not having the exact ingredients (he used foxtail to make flour instead of wheat) when he tried to create bread with all of the proper ingredients on hand for the first time, it came out so horrible no modern person was capable of eating it (thought the Ishigami Village tribe loved it because they have only ever eaten fish and never tried bread before). Allergy He is allergic to lacquer. It causes his face and lips to puff up. Trivia * Senku's name is composed of and to create Senkū (Thousand Sky), while Ishigami is composed of and to create Ishigami (Stone God). * Senku has been ranked 1st place in the 1st and 2nd Character Popularity Polls. * There have been women who have shown signs of attraction to him. Kohaku claimed to have fallen for him when they first met. Though she clarified that she meant it in a platonic manner, she admitted in chapter 22 that he looked like someone with the face of a lady killer. In chapter 22, Ruby stated she was interested in a man who would dote on her and she was so impressed by the ramen Senku made that she asked what his type was. Also in chapter 43 where Senku was asking Gen about the woman Homura from Tsukasa's army, Ginro thought he was stating what his type was and Shovel, Ruby, Garnet and Sapphire seemed interested in hearing. He did at one point marry Ruri though divorced her within five minutes of their marriage. After Senku promised Nikki he would protect Lillian Weinberg's last recorded song, Nikki also claimed she could fall for him. However, due to Senku's focus on rebuilding civilization along with his aversion to romance he hasn't formed any romantic relationships. * He states Doraemon is what inspired him to become a scientist. * He demonstrates a love for video games, making references to Super Mario Bros, Civilization, Dragon Quest and Monster Hunter (Monster Hunter having a particular shout out in chapter 63). * He has three main catchphrases: he claims "10 billion percent" when he is certain of something, "1 mm" when he claims how impossible something is, and "This is Exciting" when a new development occurs or he manages to further his scientific developments. Site Navigation pl:Senku Ishigami Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Article Stub